Touhou Project:The Scarlet Devil Account of the Hell on Earth Incident
by AlexArmin36
Summary: The Hell on Earth incident in DOOM 2 is not an isolated situation; Gensokyo was heavily affected too. Now teaming up with the outsiders, both parties must work together to defend themselves from the demon. Scarlet Devil Mansion is one of the strongest stronghold in Gensokyo. Now you can hear the testimonies of the important figures of the Scarlet Devil Mansion staff.
1. Chapter 1

_My first impression when I've arrived at the Scarlet Devil mansion is that it is practically fortified with enough forces and guns that you think the Devil himself guarded the area. My jeep is tucked inside one of the courtyard repurposed as a parking lot. I was escorted by a captain of the Scarlet Devil Guard Unit. She is an attractive Chinese girl with fiery red hair that reminds me of the blood spilled by my fellow soldiers. Not to mention she also has a very curvaceous figure that can put a succubus to shame. Her AK47 was slung at her back as she calmly explained the situation._

 _'The hardest part of the war is when they first attacked' she told me as we make our way to the interior. If it wasn't for the warning our head explorer gave us, we be dead in day one._

 _I studied the mansion's defence. The horde must be a big one to nearly destroy this place. The whole area is enclosed with high walls that were guarded by sentries and automatic gun sentries. To prevent demons from climbing the wall over is that the edges of the walls are dotted with barbed wires. A small amount of anti-air guns were installed around the area. The gate is covered with gore which is being hosed off by a few members of the mansion (recent attacks gone wrong.) sandbags, trenches and pillboxes are placed strategically in the compound. Watchtowers guarded every corner with machineguns and sniper rifles. To top it off, everybody in this place is armed._

 _She excused herself as we reach the door. She runs off, her hair trailing behind like the whiskers of a dragon. I also realized that her uniform is showing off the shape of her rear. Cursing myself for such impure thought I turned around to face my new escort. The maid's steely gaze unnerved me as she brought me to the interior._

 _I was surprised by the décor of the place. It is a mix of dark red and Gothic black design, making it both suffocating and mysterious at the same time. It is not that luxurious, but there is a certain allure of secrets lying in there, like the residual aura of the Scarlet Devil himself._

 _The maid is by far elegant and beautiful, as if she was a noblewoman at some point in life. Despite my honour code reinforced by the arrival of hell forces I found out that she has quite the figure herself. But that's not all I see. Strange bulges came from places where it is not natural._

 _As if noticing my intrusive stare, she quickly pulled something out of her apron before sticking it near my throat. The slender and elegant knife strangely suited her silver hair as she spoke to me. "I rather not am seen as a piece of meat waiting to be devoured thank you very much."_

 _Trying to defuse the situation, I explained further. "I'm looking at the unnatural bulges at your uniform. Did you conceal your weapon in there?"_

 _To answer my question, she pulled out another knife. This time the handle is green. "This is wartime sir, and with the growing amount of casualties mounting by the hour nobody would miss a lowly corporal in a middle of nowhere. So I suggest you do NOT lay any hand on my mistress and maids" Her voice is unemotional, but her eyes have a steely gaze of determination that I saw at my commander's eye before every engagement._

 _"I wouldn't dream of it, miss…"_

 _"Sakuya"_

 _"Right miss. I am may be a lance corporal, but I have dignity and honour of a marine. I won't treat any of your female companion and worker under me as harlots. They are after all, one of the people we marines vowed to protect"_

 _She held her gaze for a while before sheathing back the throwing knives she brandishes earlier. She bowed slightly, much to my discomfort. "Forgive me sir Hito, I guess I've misjudged you a little"_

 _"Thanks"_

 _"I said a little" she replied. Then she returned to her original pose. "You see, I am wary of new marines coming in, especially the officers. Most of them view us nothing more than comfort women…" Her face hardens at the phrase "… Sometimes somebody tries to challenge the boundaries by sexually assaulting one of the maids. As a head maid you know what I must do"_

 _I try not to think of the blood spilled by 'friendly fire'. "I'm sorry Miss Sakuya. I hope that the action of few types of rouge won't affect your perspective of the whole corps"_

 _"Thank you. Now prepare yourself. We have arrived" She replied as she opened a door. Nodding imperceptibly, I took a step inside the room to meet the Unwavering Explorer of the Scarlet Devil._

 _It has a certain rustic look on it. The room doesn't hold much furniture, a bed here, a table there. But what caught my eye is the sight of a man in his middle 20s playing chess with a young blonde child. The man despite the heat of the day wears a black hoodie with unorthodox armour over it. I don't even know if it was qualified as armour. Small pieces of leather reinforced by metal frame protect the left and right ribs and a single Kevlar plate covered the chest area. Both of the shoulders are protected by small shoulder pauldrons that fits snugly at its place. All of this was connected by series of straps. The greaves and kneeguards are scratched but still look painful to get kicked at. I notice that the bracer's on the man's forearm is scratched and burned but still operational._

 _The child turned to face me. Her outfit is just a simple red and white blouse accented with frills at the neck area. The red skirts are at ankle height which shows off her cute white-red shoes. The blonde child is unmistakably a family member of the Scarlet Devil. Her deep, shining crimson eyes stares at me in a certain childlike inquisitiveness, as if it was a playful fairy that has its attention taken on something._

 _With a heavy sigh he politely asked the child to leave, which reinforced my idea of her relatives. Her strides are light and soft as she exited the room. We both saluted each other. His eyes travel to my temple which is covered in bandage and the camera around my neck. He did not complain about the voice recorder I produced. He was a young Asian man with spiky black hair and glasses as well as a pair of deep beautiful brown eyes. Come to think off, he is quite a looker like me, not too handsome but not average enough to call 'plain'._

Alex: Hello sir, sorry for the mess. I didn't expect you to come here that quick

Hito: It's fine. I'm just a lance corporal, not a bloody sergeant or something. Beside, this is much more sanitary than my last assignment.

Alex: [ _Chuckles_ ] so you are a military reporter or something?

Hito: Barely. I'm a military correspondence for Star and Stripes magazine. I was here under order of my commander.

Alex: Quite a lot of effort for just a military magazine, travelling all the way from Hakurei Stronghold. [ _Pauses_ ] I thought there are two of you.

Hito: My, my partner died along the way. A fucking Hell Knight tears him in half [ _sigh, looks down to_ _his own crotch_ ]… Stupid fucker thinks it's a good idea to distract the demon from a group of fleeing survivors. Those civilians didn't even make it; ran straight to the waiting claws of Imps.

Alex: [ _He shook his head in sympathy_ ] Fuck… I'm sorry sir…

Hito: Hito, Lance Corporal Sairento Hito…

Alex: …I mean it sir Hito, but remember; he sacrificed himself in believe that it will save other people. Remember him as a hero.

Hito: Thanks.

Alex: ( _Exhausted sigh_ ) another day, another men dies. Another day, a family loses a father or son. For fuck sake when will all this end? Can't they finally realize that they cannot destroy all of us?

Hito: …Alright. Now let's get straight to the point. We want to know your experience of your expedition in Deimos.

Alex: So you want to know what I saw in hell.

Hito: That's why I'm here Alex.

Alex: ( _Sigh_ ) Sure, you did lose a man over me. Guess I'll pay you back with a little war stories of mine.

News flash; it's not Deimos I end up at. I end up right at the middle level of the Second Circle of Hell. Lust.

Hito: ( _I took a double take_ ) what? You mean you actually reach Hell itself?!

Alex: ( _His face became grim_ ) It's not a fucking horrible sight, Hell, it's even WORSE than horrible. Flame, brimstone, screams of the damned… ( _He stares into the space, lost in the deep memory_ ) Ahhh, guess I need to tell ya from the start to let you understand anything.

I graduated from Hope's Peak Academy for Gifted Individual. It is the most prestigious school in the world. Anybody got drafted in there would have a successful live guaranteed. But here's the catch; you need to have a talent, and you're the top fucker among the others. If you are a fanfic writer, you need to become the best of the best, the number one of the whole country just to have a chance in Hope's Peak. Oh, and you also has to be a teenager. Guess what my talent is.

Hito: Exploring?

Alex: We got a winner! ( _Sarcastic clap_ ) I graduated as the best Explorer the world has to offer. Any place is not safe against my eyes; no place is fortified enough to keep me away. [ _He gave me an_ _unnerving smile_ ] And yes, I've even explored the girl's changing room in my last school.

But I need sponsors and employers to get money, and places for me to wander has become even smaller as helicopters, jeeps and internet proves to be a cheaper and more trusted alternative than my service. I need a full-time employer; preferably a rich one to work for. Then out of nowhere, I found her.

Hito: Who?

Alex: [ _Smiles_ ] Alice Margatroid. That woman saw me wandering through The Forest of Magic. It was fascinating for me. A brand new, uncharted territory with unknown creatures and beauty lies here, waiting to be explored. I don't even mind when the creatures of the Forest assaulted me. It was beautiful and spectacular; humanoid crows throwing multi-coloured laser balls in a mesmerising pattern…

I don't know what compels her to my area, my gunshot or the tengu's attack perhaps? But she came out of nowhere and blasted the damn tengu away. I was attracted to the doll first. They're small, miniature version of their owner yet they move with graceful step as their owner controlled it with a string. Women can be found everywhere, but a flying, expressive doll that acts like its alive? Not to mention the doll itself is damn adorable.

[ _He saw my deadpan stare_ ] Come on, everybody always has a thing for adorable thing! Slayer himself has adopted a bunny and taken care of it with tender love and care. But anyway, she is quite a cutie though. But what she told me make her an angel.

Hito: What did she say?

Alex: [ _Grins_ ] I am in a different area that has a different timeline than the world outside, that has never been fully explored, with HUGE chunks of land ready to be wandered through, and a fucking rich vampire duchess that is hiring explorer. I fucking kissed her on the spot. She took offense on that, unfortunately. And she makes her displeasure known by slamming me through several bamboo shoots and hissed the mansion's address into my ear.

Hito: Why were you not scared? You are in an unknown territory far away from anybody familiar with tons of dangerous…fairies… God I still felt stupid saying that but, aren't you afraid?

Alex: [ _He gave me a look that means I have grown a new head_ ] that…is…what… drives me to become an explorer! The desire to see the world unknown to man, to see the world what it can offer! To beheld the beauty of nature and the intricacies of city long lost in the annals of time! To see the terrifying and elegant animals in their own territories! To see…

Hito: [ _I raised the palm of my hand to stop him_ ] Please Alex, we get it, you love this place. We get it. Can we please get on with the stories?

Alex: Sorry, got carried away a bit. [ _He scratches his head awkwardly_ ] So I ran straight to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, applied for the job and was ready for action in a day!

Hito: Really? Is there any competition at all? I heard that you have quite a substantial amount of cash as a fixed salary.

Alex: Nobody wants to do anything with the SDM. Plus many humans fall prey to the youkais outside the Human Village. Having just a stroll between towns is considered risky to them, but to actually travel to the deepest reach of their territories alone and outnumbered? No amount of gold can convince them otherwise. Hell they were even shocked by how fast I applied for the job and my determination in it.

Hito: So that's how you end up working for them.

Alex: Yup.

 _The door opened to reveal Sakuya herself with a tray bearing our teatime snacks. She carefully placed it on the table as I removed my rifle from the table. I gave her a patient smile. She only bowed. Elegant and perfect._

Alex: Thanks Sakuya. My throat is getting thirsty. [ _He took a sip from the hot tea. He sighed happily_ ] Excellent as always Miss Sakuya.

 _She smiled. That was surprisingly…nice. I guess they are in good terms._

Hito: So, now we know how you end up working for the SDM. May I ask why you were called the 'Scarlet Devil'?

Alex: Sorry, classified information. Yea I know how much you hate the term, but my mistress order comes first. [ _I groaned_ ] Here's a translation; if I tell you, mistress Remilia would tear my ass off.

Hito: So, how about you're exploring system? How do you work?

Alex: Sure, it's not classified. I would get my order from either mistress Remilia or professor Patchouli herself to explore an area such as the Youkai Mountain, I'll go explore it. Then after a detailed exploring I'll write down the info needed and forward it straight to Patchouli-sama, which will be translated, analysed and archived. The info is very important for her.

Hito: How so?

Alex: [ _he stays quite for a while_ ]… she…her physical health is very bad. She may looks fine to you, but she's literally a walking, talking china doll. She has asthma and Anaemia at the same time. Forget about travelling, a 1m run could've killed her faster than any gun conceived by man. The outside is surprisingly dangerous and there's not many combat servant in here brave enough or stupid enough to travel a foot away from the walls without protection. She's a voracious reader and her thirst for knowledge is unquenchable. But with no way for her to see the outside world, she literally loses her touch with the world. She's nothing more than a great unmoving library. [ _His eyes held pity_ ] As a wanderer, I cannot imagine a life without at least taking a tour across the neighbourhood. But she can't even do anything without her assistant at all.

[ _He stared at me with soul-filled eyes_ ] You notice that she's a youkai right? She lives like a thousand years yet she never heard anything about a cellphone, or even a normal radio. She associates radio with the huge clunky ones we have in the 70s! When she realizes that she is far away from today's technological advances…

[ _He stopped. It is affecting him. I told him to stop but he waved it off_.] I'm fine. It's just that, I can't stand seeing girls cry. I felt like the worse type of man possible, as if I failed being a true man. Yes I have a fair share of crying girls, but nothing like Patchouli-sama or Flandre-chan. Their eyes, slowly moistening up but not yet streaming make every crying girls I have to put up in the past felt nothing against them. I just break down then and there. Not giving a fuck if I wetted their carpet.

Hito: You must really care for Professor Patchouli then.

Alex: [ _realising the implication behind the word, he gave a short, harsh laugh which surprises me_ ] really sir? You think she would go out with a guy like me? She's sick and introvert while I'm healthy and loud as balls! [ _Chuckles_ ] We both make a promise to each other to remain friends. Nothing can change that. We're friends and that's that. Plus, sleeping with your boss doesn't sound right no?

Hito: [ _Chuckles_ ] Yeah doesn't sound right. So what started your expedition to hell?

Alex: [ _sips tea_ ] It all started because of the rumours in the Forest of Magic. The mansion guards and maids occasionally saw monsters and demons prowling in the forest. Yes we live in an area filled with youkais, but the description of the creatures…

Flying ball of flesh with one green eyes, humanoid figure with big hateful eyes and chilling screech, and sometimes the devil himself with goat's legs and horns…those are NOT youkais. Patchouli-sama is very curious. She wants to know what they are; they could be a new type of youkai prowling around! On the other hand, Remilia is worried about the maid's condition. Rumours and ignorance is destructive for the mansion and she doesn't want her maids to spend their time looking at their back. [Sips tea] so… she decides to remedy the unknown by making the unknown be known.

Patchouli-sama sent me straight to the forest where the concentrations of demon forces are thick. Mind you that we don't know what they are, so we just call them unknowns. It's my job to remedy the unknown.

Hito: Were you armed?

Alex: [ _Grins devilishly. He pulled out a rifle at his side. Its wooden stock reminds me of a WWII era_ _gun_ ] a scoped, bolt-action, 7.92 mm Kar98k infantry rifle. The Nazis used these during the war. It's accurate, powerful and insanely cheap. This is much cheaper than the pistol I bought for myself. [ _He pulled out a sleek, silver handguns with a silencer attached to it_ ] A silenced, semi-auto 0.45 ACP M1911 Custom pistol. The rifle's good and all, but sometimes you need a faster and much more quiet way of taking on an enemy. [ _He then pulls out a survival knife_ ] What? I'm an explorer remember? Knives are king in wilderness survival. [ _He sheathes back the knife, and then he pulls out_ _a submachine gun behind him._ ] A silenced, full auto 5.56mm P90 submachine gun. The rate of fire of this baby is what saved my ass in every city combat. Not to mention this damn thing held 50 ammo and is lightweight and small, which is very important if you're fighting in a tunnel."

 _Suddenly, gunshots and loud booms can be heard outside. The screams and grunts of the fighter held contrast against the screeching and roaring voice of the demon invaders._

 _Another maid appeared holding a 9mm handgun. A Glock 19 to be exact. Her face has a certain paleness that requires attention. She explained between gasp as she informed us about the demon attack. Apparently the demons fresh from the Moriya District Portal has arrived. Grinning insanely, Alex picked up his submachine gun and followed Sakuya out, leaving his rifle behind._

"What? You think we're gonna hunt a stag or something?" _He asked in jest._ "The fuckers won't stay still for you to aim. Be as fast and agile as they are, and you're gonna be fine"

 _We arrived at the front door. Sakuya is standing guard, knives in hand. Not to offend, I don't think a single knife can make a difference against a glowing fireball. I checked my M4 and my M9 pistol. Alex got his gun ready and loaded._

"On count of three" _Alex said_. "One, two…Three!"

 _We rushed straight to the battlefield. Fireballs and bullets flew around as we advances and roared back, issuing a challenge for every demon to face the wrath of mankind._


	2. Chapter 2

_The battle was swift and brutal. Apparently they have an inkling of intelligence as the battle has a certain tactical planning on it. The imps and pinkies would wear down the gates, while the Cacodemon and its uglier cousin will fly in and cause havoc behind enemy lines. The cousin looks like a Cacodemon had sex with a wrinkly old avocado. Plus the thing spawns flying burning skulls from nowhere. Man I hated those things._

 _The machine guns took care of the ground forces while the snipers snipe the flying bastard off the air. The use of grenades and mortar is forbidden unless necessary due to an accident that happened before._

 _The captain, Hong Meiling is no joke. She dances around the blue bile of the Cacodemons as she guns down every fucker that flies over the area. Alex and I fought with equal ferocity, gunning down anything that doesn't look human. After a few hours of engagement, they retreated. But not without inflicting casualties on us._

 _Some of the fighters were unlucky enough to get burned by the blue flame, charring them to ash. There are even a few cases of men losing their top-half because a cacodemon thought they make a good snack. Meiling-san had a bad time looking at the headless and topless corpse, grimacing on the sight of guts trailing away from the lower half of the bodies. She does not enjoy it, but it's her job to lead the guards. In a few seconds, they already start to clean up the area and recover from the battle._

 _I let her grief for the fallen to find Alex. He is standing on one of the watchtower, tending on a flesh wound of a machine-gunner. The machine-gunner's left arm is nothing more than a stump. The only reason he's still alive is that he has the mental fortitude to pull out his sidearm and fire at the flying demon's eye, freeing his arm. But now, it seems that he'll be fighting right-handed._

 _Satisfied by the aid he administered, he decided to carry him to the medical area with my help of course. The nurse has her hands full of people, but she gave a weary smile as she receives a new_ _patient._ "For Eirin, a wounded man is much better than a dead man"

 _Nodding at the strangely optimistic philosophy, we decided to sit at the outside of the tent to resume our stories. Fortunately my voice recorder is still there._

Hito: So where did we left off?

Alex: Oh, we left of at my description of my beloved guns. How do you like it?

Hito: [ _Vietnam War flashback of Alex shooting and laughing like a deranged killer clown_ ] it's impressive.

Alex: [ _He laughed_ ] Ha! The power of bullet-storm and scythe effects! [ _He sighed_ ] Shame I decided to carry the rifle and pistol instead during that day…

Hito: [ _That took my attention_ ] you mean the day you end up in hell?

Alex: Yep.

Hito: About time.

Alex: Sorry. As I was saying, I was ordered by Patchouli-sama to find the unknown creature. So carrying my weapons and outfit I embark toward the forest. The first thing I notice is the smell. The smell of sour lemon mixed with blood is strong. Disturbed and fascinated by the smell, I decide to follow the scent, albeit carefully.

Hito: [ _Picturing Alex crawling on four and sniffing the air like a bloodhound_ ] oh?

Alex: I don't wanna get yelled at for following the wrong scent. So I slowly crouch walked. That act takes lot of energy and I was sweating bullets when I found the scent. Let's just say it haunted me.

A normal man, nothing special about this guy, just a random guy off the Human Village. He has a gaping wound on his throat that has stopped bleeding long ago. I've seen my fair share of wounds and I've deducted that he was attacked by a wolf or a panther. But what makes it worse is that the guy is walking.

Hito: So that's how you met your first undead?

Alex: [ _nod_ ] I rubbed my eyes multiple times. This guy cannot be alive! I remember the amount of blood on his shirt. Surely he can't survive the blood loss. I thought he was recently attacked and through sheer determination he decided to stand up and try to find a way to get home. That theory is thrown outta the window when his eyes met mine.

Fucking red orbs of crimson rage stared back at me, his open mouth adorned with rows of canine teeth. The lemony-blood smell is strong from the guy. And the guy saw me.

Patchouli-sama explained that the lemon-thing I smell is actually a chemical that stimulates the male testosterones, making them faster and hit harder. But at the cost of hurting more because of the tactile blackout coming from the reduced pain reception. I guess that's what happened to me. Before I could even think, I shot him in the face with my rifle.

[ _He inhaled deeply_ ] Fucking as soon as I fired my shot the whole place lit up with hostiles. The testosterone boost scent thingy from the corpse increased my senses, allowing me to dodge most of the fireballs hurling at me. It's a good thing that the imps are more inclined on shooting me in the face than running away, I don't think I have the mental focus and fortitude to run and gun accurately with multiple fast-moving targets while dodging fiery balls of doom. Especially reloading the pistol is a bitch while running at top speed.

After the skirmish I realised something worse. Where do these things come from? Why are they so hostile? But one thing for sure, this is not a fucking good time to examine the body.

I decided to call my mistress and inform them of the danger. I also told her to barricade the place just to be safe. Mind you, we still thought this is a minor case.

Hito: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just say call them? Like using a phone or something? Didn't this place a little bit…no offence… technologically backward?

Alex: [ _he laughed. His laughter has a certain deranged tone in it_ ] the first thing I did after discovering the kappa is to upgrade the Mansion's defence and communication. I was surprised on how easily Nitori can build a fucking smartphone that actually works the way I wanted it to; extreme long battery life, huge signal radius, super hard case… I am also surprised on how easy she can make guns using my specs and direction. [ _Smiles_ ] I'm a bit of a gun enthusiast so I know a bit about guns. She took the basic concept and expands it even further! Hell even this armour [ _h e tapped his Kevlar_ _plate_ ] is her design! My last one is same like this, but it is using Kevlar only. This girl revamped the design by adding a shit-ton of strange new material type harder than steel and lighter than Kevlar!

Hito: [ _I took a look at his armour. It has its dirty and burned look, but it still looks hard_ ] No offence, but I thought it looks like it might crumble anyway with all the dirt…

Alex: A knight in shining armour is a knight that never faced an enemy before. [ _Chuckles_ ] I've faced countless enemies, blasted cacodemons, and punched zombies, kicking pinkies, killed more than a satanic priest in a satanic ritual of blood and gore in an orphanage. If a guy came to me with fresh and crisp armour, I would assume that he never saw a single enemy at all. [ _Snickers_ ]

Hito: Okay….

Alex: All right, back to topic. This girl helped arming the Scarlet Devil Mansion with modern weaponries and communication system. Hell we even thought about sending a satellite up there, but you know, the Lunarians won't accept it. And of course, I trained every single one of them the art of firearms handling. By the time I was ordered to search the forest the mansion has enough protection to defend itself. Or so I thought…

[ _He stays silent for a while_ ]… With our arsenal of guns and rocket launchers I thought they could defend themselves properly. But I don't have time to check as suddenly a new fucking squad of demons just came outta nowhere. This time it's the motherfucking Hell Knight itself. That's how I end up in hell.

Hito: You died?

Alex: [ _Insane grin_ ] Nope! Didn't die at all! I just ran around him firing my rifle at him. The pistol has no more ammo left and the rifle has plenty. That fucker died with a headshot. Unfortunately for me, the moment he died is the moment I ended up in hell.

Green, green everywhere. I must have stepped on a portal or something with my frantic running. But nothing can be done now. [ _He massages his temple_ ] I hate the portal sensation. It felt like I was ripped apart piece-by-piece then put back together while being pumped to the brim with morphine and adrenaline.

[ _He shook his head_ ] Two imps greeted me there. They were surprised by my entrance. They didn't expect a human to come in. Now I know what happened to the first zombies.

I didn't give them time to react though; I just shot the first one and stabbed the next one in the face. Funny fact; if the smell of demon blood can make you an Olympic contestant, then wait till you get drenched in them.

I'm not much of a brute force fighter; I rely mostly on long-range sniping and fast movement. But Once I got my face full of demon blood, I just snapped.

Hito: Snapped?

Alex: [ _nod. He then cocked his SMG_ ] my cocking became faster and I just ran all over the place. All I see was a fucking room filled with pinkies and imps. My hand was a blur, relocking the bolt-action over and over while popping heads and torso off. [ _He grin devilishly_ ] Good thing my rifle uses penetrative bullets, because the fucker is packed tight. 1 shot can potentially kill 3 more.

After the skirmish was over I bend over and vomited all of my breakfast. The body's natural reaction to the initial chemical intro works just fine. Fortunately I packed some MREs. I knew I am in deep shit now. I only have little ammo, a knife, my suit of armour and I'm deep in enemy territories that may have already been on full alert by now. So of course I ran back to the teleporter. Except there's one big problem…

Hito: A Baron of Hell waiting for you?

Alex: Nope, EVEN worse. The portal thingy DOESN'T work. Now I'm officially fucked.

Hito: [ _I pondered over his word_ ] with little equipment and no way to go home, it seems that you are in a big trouble.

Alex: Yes I am. I could just stay where I am to wait for the portal to open up. But the place is already awake. I can't risk it. I could barricade the place, make a makeshift barricade and snipe the fucker behind it. But for how long? Sooner or later my meagre amount of ammo will be used up, or they could send in a huge army of fuckers down at me, or hell, they could've even just nuke the place up for all the fucks they're not gonna give! So it left me with one option: get out or die.

Hito: What did you choose?

Alex: [ _Grin_ ] I do what I do best; exploring.

[ _He sighed_ ] I won't give you detail of my expedition. Let's just say I learned a lot about my enemy. Apparently they are hostile to each other; the only thing stopping them from tearing each other apart is some kind of a grudging truce. [Laughter] All I need is a bullet and WHAM! Chaos reigns!

[ _He mimed shooting and clawing as well as gagging sound to simulate the battle while giggling_ _uncontrollably_ ] I saved ammo doing that. Also, I realized that when you're drenched in their fresh bloods it has great healing properties. If you get a nasty cut, drenched it in demon blood and Shing! No more cuts! That healing properties saved my hide multiple times. Plus they also have a bigger adrenaline effect when you're drenched in them. You became insanely aware of the situation and insanely strong. One time I end up in a roomful of pinkies when I just ran out of ammo, I gutted the first one and laid waste to all of them with just a bayonet! [ _Grin devilishly. I'm starting to think his_ _grins is more demonic than any Hell Demon I've encountered_ ] that's how I spent my time in hell; drenched in fresh blood and a bloody bayonet in hand.

Hito: Did you fought your way out with melee combat only? You can't actually have enough bullets to last the whole way do you?

Alex: [ _He lost his grin. He wore a serious face_ ] I found bullets and weapons stashed away at the little corners of hell. At first I was confused. Why in the holy hell they have compatible bullet type for my guns as well as extra weapons? I found revolvers, knives, bats, pipes, swords, shotgun, machineguns, Hell, even a fucking laser rifle and rocket launchers!

I abandoned most weapons though. I can't carry 12 guns at the same time. I only collected ammo and grenades only. I spent all the time using the rifle and pistols only. [ _He stared deep into my soul. No mirth was hidden in the next question_...] Guess where all these guns came from.

Hito: [ _I ponder a bit_ ] It came from the marines before you?

Alex: [ _he shook his head_ ] Where the hell did you think I end up at? Phobos? It's the fucking inhabitant itself that brought them in! Remember they were tortured for a reason! [ _He gritted his_ _teeth_ ] gangsters, pimps, abusive father, rapist, they all became my audience, screaming forevermore in the fiery depths of hell.

At first I thought about rescuing one. This is Lust, most of them probably just did it before marriage, or just masturbated but never repented. I thought I could grab one or two and arm them, let me have someone to watch my back at least.

Hito: What happened?

Alex: I tried reaching out for them, wanting a guy to protect my ass. How? There were several spheres with faces shrieking in pure despair. For me, that was the most direct way of making contact with the denizen of Hell. Then suddenly, something horrible happened. I saw their sin.

Hito: Sin?

Alex: [ _his face has gone crimson for a bit_ ] I have no mouth, yet I have to scream. My mouth joined the cacophony of the tortured, my brain turned to hash as I witnessed their disgusting act…

One has raped a little girl; I can hear her screams as she was penetrated before her time. I saw a grown woman selling herself to a man; feeling the lust she felt every thrust. I saw a father forcing himself to his daughter. [ _He is shaking with anger. I scooted away from him a bit_ ] but I'll never, ever, EVER forget Pedro.

Hito: Pedro?

Alex: the little fucker RAPED HUNDREDS OF LITTLE GIRLS, TRYING TO SATE HIS INSATIABLE LUST! NOT ONLY THAT HE FUCKING DARED TO SAY THAT HE'S DOING THEM A FAVOUR! [ _He is yelling at_ _me, righteous anger emanating from his core_ ] YA THINK I'LL LET A FUCKER LIKE HIM REBORN?! WHAT ABOUT A FAT SON OF A BITCH THAT STOLE GIRLS OFF THE STREETS AND SELL THEM OVERSEAS, NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN?! NO! NONE OF THEM DESERVE MERCY! NO ONE SHALL BE FREED FROM THEIR CRIME!

[ _He was all up my face, his eyes burning with rage_ ] NOBODY WILL TOUCH MY FLANDRE!

 _I don't know what to do. People were staring at us, wondering what brought the Explorer's ire. My salvation comes in the form of Meiling approaching Alex and offering him a bar of chocolate_

Meiling: Alex, eat a Snicker.

Alex: Why?

Meiling: You're not you when you're hungry. [ _Alex reluctantly accepted the candy bar. He consumed it with astonishing speed_ ] better?

Alex: [ _His insane grin came back full force_ ] better. How many lost?

Meiling: [ _her face fell down_ ] 8. We lost eight men.

Alex. : Fuck. [ _He scoots nearer to me_.] Wanna have a break? You've been fighting for long.

Meiling: [ _She plopped beside him_.] Thanks. I really needed that. It's been a while since I have a good nap. [ _Her eyes start to droop_ ] Wake me up when Sakuya or the demon show up will ya?

Alex: Not a problem

[ _She fell asleep in an instant_ ]

Alex: Poor girl. Ever since the invasion starts she barely had time for a nap.

Hito: Aren't we all?

Alex: [ _he laughed_ ] I like you kid. Sorry for yelling at you. I do get carried away sometimes.

Hito: [ _more like all the time_ …] it's fine. My drill sergeant yelled even louder than you.

Alex: Hahaha! You're a good one. Say where was I? [ _He scrunched his eyes up, and then he lit up_ ] I stopped at the time I saw the fucker's sin.

The rage I felt that day is overwhelming. I've been a chill kid half my time. I never lost my shit that hard. This is something else, an overwhelming rage that threatens to consume me with its fiery wave of anger. I need something to vent my anger, a target to rip and tear.

So I ran to outside. The sky is burning red and the smell of shit, brimstone and flame stung my nose. But I did not focus on such trivial matter.

The vanguards were ripped apart by my hands and knife, their flame silenced by my fury. I slammed inside a big building. It looks like a fucking shrine or something, but no fucks were given that day, I need cannon fodders to rip and tear.

Have I told you how effective the blood of demons on healing wounds? I ran straight to the horde of enemy, not caring if it's full of Hell Knights. I don't know what I took; it's fucking red all over the place. I'm going full on berserker mode. I dodged fist and fire and ripped their guts out. It's useless for them to resist; Every time they wound me, it will be remedied by demons murdered by my blades. I did not stop until the last demon was ripped piece by piece by my hand.

[ _He took a deep s_ igh] Apparently that's what the expert believes the influence of demonic runes. I don't know anything yet at that time, I thought I was possessed.

 _[He laughed again. The tinge of insanity is present_ ] after that intense steroid-filled rage fest I notice the area. The fucking walls are made by REAL people, men and women torn apart and rebuilt as walls and pillar. Mountain of faces greeted me with howls of pain as their flesh kept shifting under them. The middle of the shrine has a huge cooking pot boiling. Screams and moans from the fools inside them chills my spine. It is enough for me to not touch the bare women breast presented to me at as part of the wall.

[ _I raised one eyebrow at this statement_.] It's for research purpose only.

[ _Not wanting to deal with this bullshit, I tell him to proceed_ ] right, right. TMI…

Then suddenly, a wild Arch-ville appeared outta nowhere. Unable to run away, I fought tooth and nail with that fucker. He woke up the dead demon, summon pillar of fire at me, and just won't fucking die. In the end I was so mad at him I just straight up tackled him and bashed his skull in with my rifle butt. He still won't die! So I mutilate his chest and ripped out his heart. He died that way.

The revived one is just easy picking. They were already ripped up once, the scar of mutilation I gave them still remains. Another round of fights and I am alone. For now…

[ _He paused_ ] That Arch-ville's heart is somehow the key to a secret room. Turn out it houses the Library of Blasphemy. The name was automatically imprinted in my skull. After killing more imps in there I decided to have a looksee's. I regretted it.

It's just noiseless blasphemy against the gods. To my surprise I found The Satanic Verse, a controversial tome that sparked intense outrage against the Islamic society. I shrugged it off; a book that blasphemes the most important prophet in Islam would have a place in this library. I also found some insane cultist ritual crap in it. Not wasting a moment, I found a book titled 'Dante's guide to Hell'

Hito: Who's Dante?

Alex: He's a satirical writer famous for its radical book on politics and religion. Dante's Inferno is a story of him travelling to hell as a tourist. [ _Chuckles_ ] I am doing the same except I am ripping the fucker up. The book tells me where I am and it has a map that explains the way it works. 'The only way to escape hell' the author wrote '…is by going back to the mouth of hell, where a gateway for the living and the dead shall walk from the mortal realm.'

Beside the book, I've saw the recipe for the magic potion I've consumed in my adventure.

Hito: What magic potion?

Alex: [smiles] it's a conical flask filled with clear liquid. It is abundant in Hell. Don't know why, it's just there. It was a lifesaver, revitalizing me and healing my wounds. Sometimes you did get tired with demon blood.

[ _He laughed_ ] Somehow Hell has a way to turn me around. Getting back to topic, the place is like a maze and I spend half my life running around it. As I get nearer to my objective they threw more enemy at me. Spider mastermind, Barons of Hell, spawning pools…

[ _He sighed_ ] I am tired, hungry and hurt. The constant clawing and shots wears me down despite the incredible healing properties of demon blood. Then, as I was about to get to the door a fucking pimped-out Spider Mastermind appeared outta nowhere. It's just a huge brain on mechanical legs. But it's packing machine cannon, plasma rifle, flamethrower and a buzz saw at each legs. Fucking hell… [ _He shivered_ ] I don't know how, a lucky shot at its machine-plasma rifle somehow jammed the shooting mechanism, allowing me to throw grenades under him. 3 consecutives grenades later the rockets inside him were ignited, blowing him inside-out. I only smiled grimly as I opened the door and step through the mist.

Hito: What did you see?

Alex: A giant-ass tree in a middle of a dark blue void. The tree has souls going to it. At least it's cool and adorned with flowers, unlike the heat and human corpse décor in hell…

[Chuckles] I made quite an impression to Yuyuko and Youmu. It's not every day a blood-soaked warrior with manic eyes and smoking guns appeared in Netherrealm… Thank god they recognized me amid the layer of congealed blood on my armour. I had enough of being shot at.

They then send me straight to Scarlet Devil Mansion. And that is how I escaped hell.

Hito: [ _trying to recompose his mind_ ] ookaay? That's… a big epic tale. Thanks for telling me your exploit. [ _I stand up from the chair_ ] Thank you very much sir. I salute your bravery.

Alex: Hey, give me a medal already! I did survive Hell itself!

Hito: When you're a real marine like me. Hey, how about a picture? It slipped my mind earlier.

Alex: Hell yeah!

 _Alex stand erect and proud, his smile surprisingly good-looking, in contrast to his ever-present deranged appearance. After the picture he excused himself, wanting to check his Flandre-chan. As soon as he left I pulled out a little notebook and pen to scribble down a tiny reminder._

 _'Sign up Alex for mental health assessment'_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am now on the wall watching over one of the mechanics that is repairing one of the many sentry guns that protect the area. The walkway has sufficient room for us to move between pillboxes during combat. Now it is convenient for us to patrol the area._

 _Hong Meiling has a worried look on her face, as if pondering the future. The gold star on her cap shines as the evening sun bathed her figure. In all of my travel, she's the only one in the SDM high-ranking officers that possess an insanely curvaceously body. The wind picked up its pace, blowing her hair behind like trailing whiskers of dragons_

Meiling: Mistress Remilia met me that day. I thought she gonna fire me or something. They may not know it, but I knew what they say about me. I am a lazy gatekeeper that kept sleeping on the job. [ _She sighed_ ] well, can't blame them for thinking that way. They always have a knack for finding me sleeping on the job no matter the time or the location.

Turn out, she told me to mobilize some of our maids and barricade the area. She also suggested that we try use one of the guns Alex and Nitori conceived.

At first we thought it's a joke. We knew that barricading the place is a good idea. But using the guns itself? What are they thinking? We fought using Danmaku bullets and hell, it was even powerful enough to knock out any oni or youkai coming here. The Danmaku should be sufficient enough; it can fire millions of bullets at the same time outta nowhere and it is nonlethal, like a crowd control water cannon you have in the outside world. What kind of enemy that we need to use guns?

Hito: Why are you against it?

Meiling: Guns are heavy and loud, louder than any Danmaku bullet could make. Plus unlike Danmaku it is lethal. Yes we may have shot thousands of fairies and youkai with Danmaku but we never meant to kill them. In fact, killing them has a negative effect on Gensokyo! This bullet actually kills you! And if we accidentally killed anybody in Gensokyo, we'll be in deep shit.

Hito: Why?

Meirin: Before The Spellcard Rules were implemented, the fights are real and the stakes are high, often leading to death. This creates a huge tension between youkais in Gensokyo, making it a ticking bomb waiting to explode to an all-out war. The creator, Reimu Hakurei thought that if she can create a way for Youkais and Humans to settle their differences without injury yet still cater to the violent tendencies for other youkais it might improve the relationship between Youkai, preventing more incident and unnecessary death.

Hito: So you're telling me Reimu, the Reimu Hakurei of the Hakurei Shrine created the successful Spellcard Rules to promote peace among each other?

Meiling: Yeah, why are you asking? It is bothering to you?

Hito: [ _Vietnam War flashback of the Hakurei Shrine maiden blasting Baron of Hell with dual rocket_ _launchers at Hakurei Stronghold, her manic laughter still rings in his ear_ ]

Meiling: [ _she giggled cutely_ ] ya must be surprised to see her so bloodthirsty and ready for combat; but she's nice once you know her, unlike a certain magician…

[ _She shivered_ ] I don't know what possessed her to use Master Spark on me every time she met me. As if she were keeping them bombs just for me only. I tried asking her, but she won't say a word at all…

But you know I can't refuse her orders, so I mobilize them and armed them. Most of them were surprisingly willing, most carrying shotguns and assault rifle to the battle. Maybe because the rumours at the Forest make them extra paranoid or something? [ _She sighed_ ] If only Cirno doesn't try to investigate the place… Poor girl came back delirious and burned up, if isn't for Rumia's assistance she would be killed for sure.

[ _She sighed_ ] That extra armament is what saved our ass that day. Danmaku didn't do shit on them. [ _He saw my sceptical stare_ ] Yeah, really. Remember, those were more of a show game than a real combat system and the only time we can get real hurt is when we start using our fist during close-quarter combat. At most it only blinded them for a while, sometimes it even powered up some demons!

Hito: What?

Meiling: Yeah, it does! Those Hell Knights and necromancers and other magic user demon somehow got extra boost every time they get hit by Danmaku bullets. Hell, the only way you can kill them by Danmaku is by filling them up with so much energy that they imploded themselves.

[ _Sigh_ ] That consumes too much energy. We lost many good magic maids because they were too tired after casting multiple spells for hours without rest.

Hito: Yeah I remember that; many fairies we fight side-by-side always ends up unconscious in every engagement in the early days. Fortunately they've adjusted themselves to the demon's attack.

Meiling: Yeah. So, have you fought in any other engagement?

Hito: Towa City Clean-up Ops, Gensokyo's Sanzu River Siege and Hakurei Stronghold Siege. Although in my opinion the Towa Ops is more of a fuckup than anything else…

Meiling: Damn I'm impressed. I'm just a guard at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Never went to any major engagement at all. But I dare say that 8 months of constant sieges in this place is enough for a medal.

Hito: [ _remembers the poor machine-gunner's arm_ ] Yeah… So, what happened next?

Meiling: we were scared shitless. We poured Danmakus after Danmakus at those bastard yet they didn't fall at all! In fact it only blinded them for a few seconds. They all gradually opted to use the guns. It worked very well against them. We were finally killing them, but not fast enough! [ _Smiles_ ] that's when I became a real captain.

Hito: What?

Meiling: [ _giggles_ ] believe me, I wasn't trained in China only to sleep most of the time, it's just that they always saw me as a lazy gatekeeper that in due for firing. It doesn't help that they caught me most of the time when I was SLEEPING…

[ _She groaned_ ] I am trained as an elite combat officer in China, so of course I knew how to strategize like a proper captain. Realising how easy it was to blind them with Danmaku I told the maids to distract them with flashy Danmaku THEN shoot them with real bullets.

[ _She clapped her hands once_ ] Instant success. They were blinded by the light show of several Special Spell cards, giving us ample times to blast them off the face of living realm. Plus I also the one doing most of the killing, the rest just throwing lights or missing completely. Remember, they're not trained militia with years of combat; they were just maids with domestic work training that was thrown in the middle of the battle because they have a little firearm handling and were carrying guns.

[ _Shrugs_ ] In my training years there's not even a bloody flintlock musket created yet; but hey, crossbows is not much different than a recoilless SMG anyway. Plus Alex did teach me how to shoot them, so coupled with my past as a warrior and a good gun in my hand I easily massacred the demon horde.

[ _She took a deep breath_ ] Long story short; that's how I was promoted to become a captain and how we survived the first attack.

[ _She just stood there unmoving, eyes staring into the sunset as her face shows deep concentration. A_ _moment later, she turned to face me_ ] what?

Hito: What?

Meiling: What?

Hito: What?

Meiling: What are you waiting here for? Didn't you have anything better to do?


	4. Chapter 4

_Bathed and clean from the gore of evening's combat, I decided to visit the library to meet the Great Unmoving Library herself. I left my M4 at my room, opting to carry my trusty M9 pistol and a camera instead. I took several pictures of the crew and parts of the mansion before entering the library._

 _Alex was there with the blonde child. I assumed she was the Flandre that he vehemently cared for. They were at one of the corner of the library, relaxing on beanbags chair with a book in their hands. Despite him being far away I can felt his penetrative gaze chilling my spine as I approach Patchouli Knowledge at her workstation._

 _Computers, books, notes and other scholarly item were strewn around on a table. A woman in pyjamas was hunched over a computer, furiously typing away chemical formulas or scholarly stuff I didn't understand._

 _I was surprised when she turned around to face me. With all the mention about being a 600-years virgin or the genius prodigy of the entire world I would expect her to look more mature, or even older. She looks like she just hit puberty yesterday. Her soft rounded cheeks and paleness of her skin reinforced the illusion of being a teenager. The only thing that indicates her true intelligence is through the mountain of books the girl was reading. She huffed in annoyance as she saw the camera strung around my neck._

Patchouli: I swear to god if you ask ANY question about my relationship with Alex I'll atomized you without hesitation. And I have just the technology in my pocket for it.

Hito: [ _Her hand is inside her purple pyjama pocket. Already used plasma rifle and the fact that she's_ _a genius gave me little trouble believing her_ ] don't worry Professor Patchouli, Alexander make it clear that you and he are just good friends

[ _Alex's stares somehow intensifies, sending ice-blocks up my spine_ ]

Patchouli: [ _She sighed deeply_ ] I had so much to do. Just get your voice recorder out and be done with it.

Hito: [ _I pull out my voice recorder and changed its tape for a new one_.] Okay I'm done. Proceed Miss Patchouli.

Patchouli: What do you want to know?

Hito: What's your opinion on Alex Armin?

Patchouli: Really?

Hito: Sorry, but my commander wants your confirmation.

Patchouli: Argh for the love of…Fine. It's the damn Tengu's newspaper isn't it? [ _I nodded_ ] I thought as much. That thing is just nothing more than a gossip drivel for people with blunt mind. That tengu is always everywhere, trying to find 'news' for her newspaper. I respected that. What drives me insane is her tendency to write speculation and pointless gossip on the people in Gensokyo.

I am a favourite target. My business association with Alex do raise a few eyebrows, having a newcomer who just came out of nowhere that's willing to work under an infamous vampire family is not normal, even by Gensokyo's standard. Fortunately nobody cared for such trivial thing, until that damn tengu took a few pictures and blew it out of context in her newspaper.

[ _Sigh_ ] It cost me a week to explain everything to every close relatives I have. Not like I have many to begin with, but the damage was done; the picture of me wearing the ring presented by a grinning Alex from his recent adventure has cost me some reputation.

What about Alex? He's just a servant like many others, reliable and loyal.

Hito: Like Sakuya and Remilia's relationship?

Patchouli: Exactly.

Hito: Did he suffer from any form of mental disease?

Patchouli: [ _she stared at me like I've grown a second head_ ] Mental disease? You could say he's a…'special case'. [ _She looks at Alex, who is reading a book to the child_ ] he met the minimum requirement to be called insane, yet he can understand between the right from wrong and respond appropriately in any serious situation. My conclusion; don't bother 'curing' him; you might end up making him more insane than now. Just watch your step and you won't get crushed.

Hito: Is he a threat whatsoever?

Patchouli: No. In fact, he'll maim himself before he touches any of us. It's one of his quirks.

Hito: Okay, thanks. Now can I ask you a question?

Patchouli: Shoot.

Hito: How did you found out the source of the demonic portal in Gensokyo? I assume that you have a certain method of tracking them down.

Patchouli: Simple. It's just simple early detection. The Forest of Magic houses a vast amount of magical energy in it. Youkai's, fairies, monsters and more live in there, absorbing the potent magic of the forest. But that also make most of the youkai in there to never wander outside the forest, lest they became weak with their supply of energy cut off. They never move outside their territory unless something big happened, such as an incident.

The magic we used has similar properties with the demon invaders, considering the fact that we magicians utilized magic through the ability to manipulate the law and nature of the world to suit their own whims. Primal magic is a basic, elemental magic that any youkai instinctively learn. Flying is one of them. [ _Deep breath_ ] Each magic has its own variation and remix in it, creating many different styles. Mine would be focused more on flame and liquid variation, such as poison and metal.

Hito: I heard that there is a youkai of darkness in the forest as well. Did he or she have the same properties with the demons?

Patchouli: Hmph, no. Her darkness element is more of an absence of lights than real hatred. It is the manipulation of the absence she's proficient at. The demon however, uses the same primal magic we use, but unlike our versatile body, they cannot use other form of magic, such as cleansing magic. [ _Her tone darkened at this point_ ] Unlike us, their primal magic was fuelled by anger and hate. That's how I detect them.

Any human or Youkai can be gauged their lethality and their number of murder through their aura. Magicians are attuned to this, letting us know what we're facing at. That's why we accepted the Spellcard rules easily; if even an enemy is too strong for us, there's no real danger during the fight.

To calculate the strength and lethality of your opponent you must look at their aura. The damage they can inflict on you depends on their magic reserve and capability of primal magic variation manipulation. Take for example, Cirno. Her manipulation of water is great, but her magic reserve is much bigger than she expected, allowing her to use much more powerful variation at will. Sadly she didn't notice it.

Lethality means the willingness of your opponent to kill, as well as their past body counts. You can detect it by the aura leaking from their body. A better way to see them is by observing their attacks. Part of the pain, energy and hate will be transferred straight to your core, the part that allows you to use magic. [ _She tapped her chest, emphasizing on the heart area_ ]. The lifeforce you drained from the one you killed would be transferred straight to yourself, which can be used to augment yourself if you know the method and desires it.

That's how I detected the portal. The portal is powered by demonic energy, which is at its core is fuelled by hate. Many youkais such as Rumia has eaten human before, increasing their lethality aura of their soul. The darkness aura is always on normal level, even if a large convoy of human perished in there. The aura I felt is not natural, it is demonic.

Hate, anger, fear, pain, joy. Those unholy pentagram of suffering is the main core of the demon's strength. Hate against your enemy; fear against death; the pain you felt; the joy of inflicting pain on others. That's what I felt from the aura the portals gave off. Combine that with the rumours of terrifying monsters in the forest and the increasing amount of disappearing human you would be blind to not see an incident at hand. [ _Pause_ ] Do you understand anything?

Hito: That's very enlightening Professor Patchouli. It seems that your academic prowess is undeniable.

Patchouli: Thank you very much sir. I did my best.

Hito: And it's working. I was surprised that I can understand anything you said!

Patchouli: [ _smiles_ ] is there anything else you want to know?

Hito: Nothing else Professor Patchouli. For the finale, can you tell us what your advice for this demonic situation is?

Patchouli: My advice? Don't bother humanising them or thinking they'll give you mercy once you collaborate with them. They'll suck you dry before throwing you to hell. They cannot be reasoned with, nor tolerated of their presence in this world.

The only language they only understand is bombs and leads. Now if you excuse me, I'll have work to do. The report won't write itself.

Hito: Alright. Thanks Professor Patchouli.

Patchouli: You're welcome soldier. Dismiss.

 _She turned back to her computer, intend on finishing her work. Her fingers soon flew across the keyboard with elegance as she types out her knowledge to the machine. Her purple eyes gazed intensely at the screen, absorbed in her work. Further behind me, a woman with similar red hair is tidying up the books left behind by Alex and Flandre who is snuggling into each other, fast asleep. For the first time I saw a look of peace and serenity on his face. The red-haired maid only smiled at the sight as she approaches Patchouli with some books. "Thanks Koakuma", the red lady only smiled back, waiting and ready for her mistress bidding._

 _The world may be going to hell, the inhabitants slain or locked in a desperate battle between hell forces. But she will continue her work. She would be the Great Unmoving Library, alone in her studies forever learning, forever studying. Unable to move, yet her knowledge moves the world. She is Patchouli Knowledge._


	5. Chapter 5

_The perfect and Elegant Maid of the Scarlet Devil is not a mere title; Sakuya Izayoi makes it very clear that she deserve the title, challenging me to prove it otherwise. To be frank, I think the title is crafted specifically for her ONLY._

 _I am at the shooting range where new recruits or grizzled veterans practice their aim. My aim is good enough but it won't hurt having a little practice. The range is quite sophisticated with automatic moving target and point-scoring system. They actually have a point system to gauge out the maid's progress in firearm handling. Mine's 80 outta 100._

 _The other booths are occupied by other soldier's that are practicing their aim. The clatter of automatic rifles provides a chaotic harmonious melody to the bell sound of each point scored. This is one of Nitori's creations for the Scarlet Devil Mansion._

 _Turning around, I was surprised to see the Elegant and Perfect Maid of the Scarlet Devil practicing her knife-throwing skills at a shooting range. Her movement swift and fluid, yet it retained the elegance she was famous for. The knives she threw hit her target with uncanny accuracy, scoring a perfect 100. The perfect number for the perfect maid._

 _She then pulls something out of her skirt. To my surprise it was an M19111.45 Custom pistol, the same model Alex used. This time her accuracy is off a little. It was 98.9%. Still impressive, but it's not enough for the maid. Showing her displeasure for the number she reloaded the gun elegantly before firing it off. This time her score is 99.9%._

 _She saw me staring at her. She only pocketed her handgun back into her thigh holster before coming to me. Once a maid, always a maid._

Sakuya: What are you doing here?

Hito: Practicing my shots. You are a prodigy with the knives and gun.

Sakuya: You flatter me. I'm just a simple maid who can throw knives and shoot simple gun.

Hito: A girl who can score a perfect shot with knives cannot be called normal.

Sakuya: If I may, what do you think of my skills? You are after all, a trained soldier.

Hito: [Ponders a bit] you are an elegant killing machine. Everything you do is an art, beautiful and perfect. The way you reload, the stance when you took aim, the shots you fired, the posture you used when you threw knives…

Sakuya: My, my good sir. Are you trying to flirt with me?

Hito: Wh-w-What? It-it's not like that! I'm just complimenting you that's all!

Sakuya: [ _She retained her poker face, yet her eyes held an intense glare as she stares into my soul_.]

Hito: Sakuya?

Sakuya: Yes?

Hito: Err, where did you get that gun?

Sakuya: You mean the pistol? Alex gave it to me as a present. He originally has 2 pistols. He gave one to me. [ _She pulled out the pistol again with speed, limiting the time her thigh were exposed_ ] Want a look?

Hito: Sure. _[I took the handgun. The M1911 has a stainless steel frame, the barrel shines brightly. The custom grip is matte-black leather which is comfortable in my hand. The silencer was a shiny_ _black,_ _giving the gun a polished look_ ] this is a good gun. And you took good care of it. It's literally brand-new!

Sakuya: Thank you.

 _I gave the gun back to her. She holstered it back with the same speed, yet with my trained eyes I can catch the glimpse of a perfect, white skin between the clothing before it shifts back to formation. Her eyes are boring deep into me. Trying to defuse the situation, I decided to commence Operation Small-Talk._

Hito: So, what do you do in this war actually? Anything interesting?

Sakuya: Nothing interesting at all sir. We all did our usual maid work. Maintaining the mansion cleanliness is an important task as a maid. Aside from being a rifleman during a siege we just keep the mansion in order.

Hito: Okay. Good, good. [ _Suddenly, a question popped up my mind_ ] Miss Sakuya, can I ask you a question?

Sakuya: Anything you want to know corporal Hito?

Hito: What's your opinion on the Marine Corps at Gensokyo?

Sakuya: They're just like us, servants doing their job ordered by their superiors. Only the method and training differs.

Hito: Do you harbour any ill-will to the Corps.

Sakuya: That was when they first came here. Now, there's only respect for them inside me.

Hito: May you explain what does that mean?

Sakuya: You're not reporting me to your superior for insubordination or treason? Speaking ill for your superior is considered treason.

Hito: I'm just a lance corporal. But I had enough battle experience to know when to disregard the rules when necessary.

Sakuya: [Smiles] Then I can tell you. You see, when they first appeared in Gensokyo, I was abhorred by them, not because they were outsiders. No, not like that. It's their reaction and action they did in Gensokyo that I abhorred.

You notice that the majority of the inhabitants here are female right? Apparently they thought it means that we are free game. Having no men in our ranks they thought that we don't know how to be a woman and they decided that it's a good idea to 'teach' us how.

Well, I don't blame them. Surrounded by fertile and beautiful women do tend to weaken men's heart. What I cannot forgive is their action for the Scarlet Devil Family.

[Deep breath] They thought that they can do anything they want with the maids. They were after all, are there to cater for your needs. It seems that they thought that my maids can cater to their personal 'needs'. [Sigh] Every day I am faced by maids complaining about sexual harassment. I tried the diplomatic way, asking their officers to control their men so that my colleagues can work in peace.

Hito: What do they say?

Sakuya: They don't give a single damn to my worker, chalking it up to their own hormonal instinct. "They're just stressed out. Let them have some fun" he said. [She visibly gritted her teeth] In fact, they dared to say that pleasuring the menfolks is our responsibility as well, just because we're maids and women. "Maids are made to help people with their life" one officer said "So it's your job to help people with their lives, even if it means using your body".

Hito: What? They really-

Sakuya: [ _nod_ ] they view us nothing more than personal 'wives'. Taking care of their needs, as well as their bodily pleasure when they desire it. To top it all off, there's even an incident where somebody tries to molest Patchouli. It was a sheer good luck that I was passing by. Patchouli-sama may have been the smartest magician in the world, but if you can get her alone in a room, like a library for instance, she's done for, no question asked.

Hito: Didn't she have any form of protection?

Sakuya: Her body strength is extremely poor. All they need to do is to pin her down and clamp their hand over her mouth to stop the enchantment, and they're free to do anything to her. [ _She frowned_ ] That's how I found her. If not for my interruption she'll be done for.

[ _Pause_ ] there's also the fact that Gensokyo has a giant amount of resources and land unclaimed by anybody. Because the place has no governor yet inhabited by many youkais they'll thought that they could've use it for the greater good.

Hito: They did actually do it for the greater good. The resources they extracted helped the armies around the world to fight the conqueror.

Sakuya: At what cost? The near destruction of the pristine forest and rivers we have through over-harvesting? Losing our rights as Youkais to live under their rules? The fertile landmass taken by YOUR government for the 'greater good'? Believe me sir Hito, this is nothing more than another form of invasion.

Hito: But we allow you to live in harmony. We didn't force you to join in our territory. You are one of the ruling leaders of Gensokyo. We only worked side-by-side with you.

Sakuya: Please, mistress and I weren't born yesterday. You didn't force us to join your territory, but you create treaties and laws that bind our hands and force us to obey you. You took our people from this land to fight your war somewhere else. You force us to share our resources and technologies, practically draining half of our natural assets to feed yourself. And for what? To win a war?

Hito: The demon invaders are a legitimate threat. You can't deny that!

Sakuya: Which make it the best excuse possible. With a legitimate threat hanging over our heads they can make demands whenever they want with the excuse for winning the war. You wouldn't believe how much they've taken in the first 2 months.

[She sighed deeply] Even if you're not at war, you're still would suck this land dry do you not?

Hito: How? How can we actually do that?

Sakuya: Simple, through economic embargoes and laws. They'll force us to trade most of our item with essential provisions such as food and water to keep the people reliant on the trade. They'll allow us to compete in the market; creating false sense of freedom and acceptance as we become reliant to the trading business. When the time comes, they'll start passing laws and decrees to get whatever they want from us, whether it's landmass or personal treasures. Failing in complying the law would be seen as a breach to the agreement, which allows them to take 'necessary' precaution such as suffocating our economic lifeblood through embargoes and boycotts, which will impact our economic situation. By the time we reached that point we would've be entirely reliant on the free market system, making the restrictions crippling for the whole nation. They'll continue it until they get what they want, disregarding the lives that might be lost in the process.

Hito: But-but the world trading system allows the world to communicate with each other and engage in trading to improve their economics and improve their own country! Take the African country for instance; the land is filled with poverty, yet once they joined in the trading activity through tourism their situation has been much better!

Sakuya: For the ruling elite's maybe. But what about the embargoes of the Islamic countries back during the Saddam Hussein era? The people of Afghanistan, Syria, Istanbul, Baghdad and many others were killed in droves because they cannot trade their bountiful oils to buy essential food, medicine and equipment to save the people's live. To this day the country is still recovering, trying to rebuild their country yet so many people died from dysentery and diseases from the failing water plants, stalling the effort.

Hito: I'm-I'm afraid I can't answer why they would do such things to you. [ _I took a deep breath_ , _collecting my thoughts_ ] They must have an ulterior motive, or perhaps some grand plan for prosperity and peace for the future. But At the end of the day, I cannot answer that question. It was the questions our leaders must answer. [ _Deep breath_ ] our job is not to ask why, but to do and die. And the end of the day, I'm just a simple grunt following orders.

 _We stood by in awkward silence, the chattering of automatics and pump-action shotguns providing a chaotic background noise. I stared at my boots, questioning about my leaders action. I've always served them well, never asking more than just the simple fact that I was helping out my countrymen. But at what cost? I asked my M4A1 carbine, expecting an answer. Did I do the right thing for my people? Is my cause noble and my action just?_

 _I felt a tender hand upon my shoulder. I raised my head to see the smiling figure of Sakuya Izayoi. She was surprisingly beautiful when she smiled, unlike her stone-cold persona._

Sakuya: It was people like you who restored my faith to your corps, a shining gem among the cheap metal knives. You people were honest and responsible, often refusing an order if it went against the right thing to do. Once I stopped seeing you in a bad light I saw you marines differently. They WERE just like us; servants to our masters, faithful to the end. Yes there were a few bad apples here and there, but it doesn't mean that the whole corps is a bunch of brutish swine. [ _Her smile is genuine_ , _warming my heart for a moment_ ] It was people like you who returned honour to the proud servants our masters called as soldiers.

[ _She took a step backward, intending to leave the shooting range and me in extension. But her eyes_ _were sharp and strong, fire burning in determination_ ] At the end of the day, when everybody has fallen, when the cowards and traitors run away in fright, there's always people like you who we can count on, people who would fight Hell itself if it even means dying an ignominious death. [ _Smiles_ ] the corps might be no more, but the passion and hope people like you carried is what kept the Marine Corps alive, no matter the odds.

 _Having said what she wants to say, she left the range; intend to resume her work in peace. I stared at her figure as she slowly disappeared from sight. In reality, we are the same. Both of us are fiercely loyal to our masters, our oath to the family alone and no one else. We have our own code of honour that we would rather cut our hands off than disobeying it._

 _I smiled as I stare at my rifle. It doesn't really matter what people thought about us; what really matters is that we fought; we make them pay for every inch they took from us. We defend the innocents with our own body, not caring why or how, only the lives potentially saved._

 _I smiled as I remembered my fallen comrade. Alex was right, he was a hero. He threw himself against the enemy while the others ran away, afraid for their live. He doesn't give a shit. All he cares for is that he tried to save innocent people. In a way, he is a true hero._

 _Our job to do is not to question or argue, our job is to protect and save people live. We're not a bunch of superheroes with laser eyes or super strength; we're just a bunch of people who volunteered to protect others with our own lives._

 _It doesn't really matter how many medals we got or the recognition we got, we're all part of the family, we're all strives to preserve the peace for our generation. I smiled as I flipped the safety on._

 _At the end of the day; we're nothing but simple grunts that protect others with our lives._


	6. Chapter 6

_Greetings._

 _I am Alex Alphonse Aramaic of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. If you're asking why this friendly little chapter was written, it's because I know. I know this is just a fanfiction, I know that this world is just another variation from the original timeline created by ZUN. Are you happy? Are you sad there's no sexual content other than my acid trip back at Hell? Well fuck you then. I am just a bloody servant for the Scarlet Devil. No more, no less. They have much better things to do than fucking with me. Seriously, I dare you to present me with a situation where a skull-fuck is inevitable. Here's a hint;_

 _1: I never smoked any form of drugs or drank any form of intoxicating substances and you can't change that. Sakuya cannot drink because it will impede her ability to work, same as the other maids and Remilia as well. Patchouli-sama? She has Anaemia! You know what happen when alcohol meets reduced blood platelets?_

 _2: They were busy with war. Even if they aren't busy they would be busy with housework._

 _3: Despites Meiling's tendency to sleep on the job, she's actually a capable guard. Seriously, watch Touhou Anime or the game itself and look who greets you at the gate every single time. Plus, have you ever noticed that no low-level youkai ever entered the area, yet a high-level youkai can?_

 _4: I would rather shoot myself in the face rather than molest any of my friends. Shove that up your ass numbnuts._

 _5: I'm just a servant. They'll treat me like one. The closest thing you can get is Remilia's relationship with Sakuya._

 _6: I view Flandre as an adorable, cinnamon roll that has to be protected at all cost. She's a daughter I never had._

 _7: Flandre view me as a cool big brother. Fucking adorable as fuck when she called me Oni-Chan. But she's old enough to know what we're gonna do on the bed, and remember, she's bloody strong. Overpowering her for rape is a joke._

 _This letter also comes with documents detailing about the obscure stuff mentioned inside the fanfiction. I knew many people out there just read this for fun. If you get to this point, either this story is captivating or you really just have nothing better to do. But thanks for sticking all the way. The documents here will explain the thing that was missed or just unknown to the newbies outside. Not everybody a Touhou warrior or a Doom fighter._

 _Once again, thanks for sticking all the way through this story. This story is rated M for a reason. I am not perfect, I may have done some spelling or grammar mistake along the way and I knew how agonizing it was to see them in any story, so I'm sorry for making you cringe with my mistake. Thank you and please, if you're an amateur writer like me, could you at least update your story once in a while? I found lots of good shit in this website, 6 years later and it's still the same chapter. Please update your story._

 _Goodbye, and may the odds be ever in your favour._

 _Signed._

 _Alex Armin_

 _The Unwavering Explorer of the Scarlet Devil._


	7. Chapter 7

_This documents explains some terms that may not be understood. It may not be perfect like Sakuya, but I hope this will suffice. Comment and review me if I did any mistakes. I'll be happy to learn from my mistakes. [P.S: Don't bother telling me to go kill myself; I've heard worse in Call of Duty ya cheeky dickwaffle]_

 _Weapons: Weapons used by the cast of the story._

 _Alex Armin:_

 _1._ _5.56mm silenced P90 SMG. Used in sieges of the SDM. Fast, lightweight, ambidextrous and its small size makes it a favourite weapon for Alex in open combat. He happily used the large ammo capacity of the gun against the demon horde. Holds 50 rounds each magazine. Uses Full metal jacketed bullet._

 _2._ _7.92mm scoped Kar98k rifle. Once used by the Nazis as infantry rifles, this bolt-action rifle gain popularity as a hunting rifle due to its impressive accuracy and reliability in any situation. The large FMJ bullet can easily penetrate through tough demon's hide or tear a hole through 6 simultaneous imps._

 _3._ _M1911.45 ACP Custom pistol. A semi-auto, recoil-operated handgun which was a popular choice for people who wants a bigger calibre than a 9mm but doesn't want a 0.357 revolver in hand. The stopping power of its 0.45 hollow-point bullet is massive enough to stop a flying imp mid-air._

 _4._ _Bayonet. A simple, survival knife designed for the Kar9k rifle. Alex used these constantly when under influence of the demonic runes or just plain pissed off._

 _Sairento Hito_

 _1._ _M4A1 Carbine: It is a 5.56mm calibre assault rifle with telescoping stock and foregrip. The direct impingement gas-operated rifle is used widely by the Marine Corp in the year 2016 to this day. The automatic spray of the gun can be used to suppress enemy advance or provide covering fire._

 _2._ _Berreta M9: It is a 9mm semi-auto, single action pistol used by the military corps. It is slim, versatile and its abundant ammo type makes it useful as a military and civilian issue handgun._

 _Hong Meiling (Gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil)_

 _1._ _AK47: a 7.62mm gas operated assault rifle. It was an insanely iconic and popular weapon in the world; hell even primary school kids recognized those in an instant. Manufactured worldwide, it has gained recognition for its combat capability and environmental resistance. The rifle's cheap cost and reliability in combat makes it the ideal weapon for both lawful and illegal fighters._

 _2._ _Berreta M9: This handgun is a staple for both Marines and Scarlet Devil Mansion group._

 _Sakuya Izayoi (Perfect and Elegant Maid of the Scarlet Devil)_

 _1._ _Knives: These are just simple cutting instruments used inr everyday life. Its lethality was enhanced through Sakuya's perfect knife-throwing skills infused with some magic._

 _2._ _M1911 0.45 ACP Custom Pistol: It is the same model Alex Armin used. He originally came here carrying two identical pistols. He gave her the other one, leaving him with only a single pistol_

 _Patchouli Knowledge (The Great Unmoving Library)_

 _1._ _Patchoulis persönliches Plasma-Schutzgerät_ _(Patchouli's personal plasma protection device)_

 _The official shorthand name for this gun is the PPPS-47, this plasma machine-pistol was designed specifically for Patchouli's condition and the combat needs she might face. The gun was designed to be lightweight and slim. The liquid plasma is stored inside the handle that has a pipe that brings it to the chamber, which is a mechanism that propels the plasma. There's a filter at the mouth of the gun that prevents the plasma from shooting out in a spray of hot death, resulting in a small ball-like projectile that was similar to the demon invader used._

 _The gun handle has a certain mechanism that allows her to use her own magic to rebuild the plasma, whilst preventing the other's from using it against her. As long as she doesn't tire herself out, she can shoot for eternity. Not to mention, this gun is accurate over 400 yards, lightweight, has inexhaustible ammo supply (Thanks Patchy) and this thing is small enough for concealed carry._

 _Yep, this is what happens if you let Alex, Nitori and Patchy working at the SAME time._

 _Flandre Scarlet:_

 _1._ _Insane amount of magic stored inside her. Imagine Doomguy has a BFG9000 and he kept firing it in full auto all the way from Doom 1 to Doom 2016 and he still has some left inside it._

 _2._ _Alex._

 _Scarlet Devil Mansion staff member. They were assigned with different type of guns to protect the mansion much better._

 _1._ _Glock 18: a 9mm semi-auto handgun created from reinforced plastic, allowing its size and weight to be reduced drastically. The 9mm is an abundant type of ammo and it provides favourable performance during combat. This gun is assigned for every maids and staff that works there_

 _2._ _Berreta M9: Another 9mm semi-auto handgun. Instead, this handgun is a staple for the military. The officers and soldiers of the Scarlet Devil wield this weapon. Meiling took a liking to it._

 _3._ _Heckler &Koch MP5 submachine gun: A 9mm full auto submachine gun developed by the Heckler&Koch Company. The one used by the officers and troopers has a retractable stock and an early handguard. Assigned to the regular guards and officers of the Scarlet Devil_

 _4._ _NAR-02 (Nitori's Assault Rifle): this assault rifle is designed by the brilliant mind of Miss Nitori Kawashiro. This was based off the M4 direct-gas impingement system. The gun has an electronic counter that counts the ammo left inside the gun. It also has a comfortable curved foregrip and a retractable bayonet under the barrel which will be activated by a button beside the ammo discharge button. It uses the standard 5.56mm NATO rounds. Used as widely as the HKMP5 the guards used._

 _5._ _NAB-02 (Nitori's Armour Buster) it's practically a 40mm grenade launcher. The launcher has tactical laser dot sight and impact compensators at its stock to reduce recoil. The revolving cylinder is replaced by a box attached to the side of the launcher which holds the ammo. Used by the guards and some officers._

 _6._ _NLSA-01 (Nitori's Last Stand Armament) it is a bracer that was worn at the left forearm. The bracer has a retractable blade that is attached under it. A single-shot, bolt action pistol was attached as well. The weapon was designed to be worn at any time like a helmet or Kevlar vest. Used only when there's nothing else you have to lose. It used a small 0.22 calibre round. Assigned to every member of the Scarlet Devil._

 _7._ _NSAW-09 (Nitori's Squad Automatic Weapon) It's a burst fire/full auto machinegun firing large 0.50 Calibre rounds. The gun was designed as a squad's heavy artillery. The machinegun's rate of fire and ease of reloads make it a valuable asset for any unit. Nitori's also designed the barrel with mechanical parts that can convert the surrounding auras into ice magic which will cool off the barrel, allowing for a prolonged firing rate. There's a claw rail for the ammo box. To reload; you need to pull back the chamber, slide the box in and let the rail hold it up and push the chamber in, ready to fire._

 _8._ _NAG-01, 02, 03 (Nitori's Automatic Guard) It came in three different variant, 01 for machinegun, 02 for Danmaku version, and 03 for the grenade launcher version. Depends on the version, it would have different barrel type. What makes this thing unique is its computer chip that's capable of recognizing hostile enemies, neutral civilian and friendly marines. Even better, she designed it so that if it was a fairy, youkai or anything belonging in Gensokyo tries to get in, they'll be pelted by the Danmaku equivalent to machinegun fires and grenade launchers. The Danmaku version however, fires a huge laser beam that will either incapacitate or trap the intruder in. It was inspired by the tenacious thief that kept pilfering the library._

 _Special Items:_

 _Invisibility Spheres: Used by Alex Armin back at Lust. However he incorrectly states its actual purpose, confusing them with Demonic Runes. These spheres are created by the souls of the mightiest warrior of Hell who has fallen in battle. By using it the consumer receives extreme endurance and healing properties as well, the power of the demon lord in it protects your body from any form of outside influence, letting you take on an army without a scratch. However, it will send the user into an uncontrollable rage, attacking anything that might come in their vicinity._

 _Demonic Ruins: Mentioned by Alex Armin. Demon Runes are usually drawing of demonic runes etched into a demon's body, granting them extra rage and vigour. The effect can be temporally imitated by touching the rune from the dead corpse. They will increase your battle madness, sending you into blood frenzy without caring any of neither his own welfare nor the others. Unlike the invisibility spheres, the warrior is still open to attack, and a marine lost in his blood rage can be ripped up in the process._

 _Health Spheres: used by Alex in hell, It is a conical flask filled with clear water. It is imbued with a certain type of healing and revitalizing properties, restoring a wounded or tired fighter his health and vitality._


End file.
